Story 3
by regalwizard
Summary: My third failed grade school attempt at writing. Please don't hurt me! *ducks from things being thrown at her*


The trees passed beneath my wings in a green blur. Skimming the tops with only two feet of clearance, I scanned ahead, looking for the river. Without warning, the trees ended in a vertical drop-off, the river meandering slowly through the valley. I veered sharply left, heading upstream. I glided silently along, staying alert, as things were slightly difficult to distinguish in the moonlight. As the minutes passed, I dipped, weaved, and soared my way up the river.   
  
I eventually came to a terrace, upon which stood a table rock. I landed softly on top of the rock, silently watching the grass around me for any signs of life. Seeing none, I lifted into the air, flying northwards, away from the river. As I flew on, the moon slowly slunk down into the horizon, and the sky began to brighten off to my right. The land turned a greyish colour, heralding the coming sunrise.   
  
Soon, as the sun turned the sky a pinkie yellow colour, the wind kicked up, from the south, aiding my travel. The wind raced ahead of me, flattening the grasses in waves, urging me to go faster, to try and beat it. Unbaited, I continued on at the same pace, smiling cheerfully as the birds flew past me, having just woken up from their nights sleep. As the temperature dropped, I sped up, trying to get warmer.   
  
The hours passed, the miles fell away, and the land got more and more open and dry. Soon, I reached the grass line, the line where the grass couldn't get enough water to live, and so died off, leaving dry, parched ground. I surged over this dead land, soaring high over the ground. The sun had reached its zenith before I arrived at the cliff I was looking for.   
  
As I flew along, the land dropped off abruptly for miles down, getting greener as it neared the bottom. I flew over the centre of the wide valley, meeting the river I had left earlier in the morning. Folding my wings back, I dove down towards a large pool at the base of a huge waterfall. At about ten feet above the surface of the water, I flared my wings open quickly, and hovered bare inches above the water. Peering into the deep blue depths, I watched for the opening that would let me into another world.   
  
Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bright green shape start forming. I jumped into the air, pulled a tight 180, and dived straight down into the water, my wings plastered against my body. I shot through the glowing green portal just moments before it started closing. At this point, I have to admit, this is the first time I've been through this gate. I've only ever flown over it before.   
  
The first time I saw it, I thought some humans had landed on my planet, somehow slipping past my defences. (Not that that's possible. The only thing that can get through the atmosphere web is light). Then, I thought it was some kind of fish. I had gone in the water, though, and seen a fish swim through the top, and not come out the bottom. That was when I figured it was some kind of gate.   
  
As soon as I passed through the portal, all I could see was green. What seemed like hours (though likely only seconds) had passed before I emerged. I came out about five miles above ground, and above six very surprised looking people. I realized that I was still falling, so I quickly flared my wings open, slowing my decent. I landed awkwardly, back winging up a ton of dust. A breeze was up though, so it cleared quickly. I was soon left facing six people, as well as six things, which I couldn't tell if they were stuffed toys or living creatures. Then one of the things started talking in Japanese, so I figured they were alive.   
  
After several attempts at speaking with each other, we both realized that neither of us could speak the other's language. Frustrated, I finally just threw my hands up and walked away, knowing instinctively that it wouldn't do anyone any good if I stuck around. I was a few feet away when I heard a shout. I looked back, and all twelve of them were running after me.   
  
Slightly annoyed, I opened my wings, and thrust my way high into the air, leaving them literally eating my dust. A couple of minutes later, I heard a noise in the air behind me. Again, I looked back, and again, they were following me. Only this time, most of the little creatures had changed into larger, winged creatures. Cursing vehemently, I sped up, hoping to loose them. No such luck. No matter what move I pulled, they kept up with me.   
  
Finally, exhausted, I was forced to land, and pull out the one stop that I usually reserved for emergencies. It was the one way that I had managed to get rid of the people on my planet with. It's sort of like a siren's call, but instead of calling people to you, you push them away. So I stopped, filled my lungs, and let go. All twelve of them were stopped dead in their tracks, and then quickly pushed backwards. Once they had disappeared over the horizon, I used the remnants of the siren spell to cast a cloak of invisibility over myself. I could see myself, my cloak, and everything else around me, but nobody could see me. I waited and, sure enough, the twelve were back, looking furious, and curious. They went right through me, and didn't even notice a thing.   
  
They moved on, searching for me, and I headed back to where I had first emerged. I dug myself a small niche in the side of a hill, covered the opening with my cloak, and went to sleep. I woke up about mid morning, around three hours before mid-day. To kill time, I tried remembering all of my defensive spells. Five hours after mid-day, I had re-memorized all my defensive and offensive spells, and still the gate hadn't opened. I had frequently seen the group pass by, still looking for me. I got suspicious, thinking they might be behind the 'missing' gate, so I searched my inventory for a useful spell, found one (a universal language translator spell), cast it, and removed my clock when the group was only one mile away. A look of surprise swept everyone's face as I 'appeared' out of the middle of nowhere. Landing near me, they approached warily, still mindful of our last encounter. Grinning with amusement, I raised a hand in greeting.   
  
"Hey folks. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I'd just like some questions answered, that's all."   
  
"Before you start, I think we're entitled to a few answers of our own." stated a goggled guy, looking like an old-time aviator.   
  
"Sounds fair enough. Shoot."   
  
"First of all, how did you push us all back like that; secondly, how did you just appear out of the desert floor; and thirdly, how did you fall out of that green ring?"   
  
"Well now, let's see. I used a reverse siren's spell to push you back. Then, I used an invisible cloak spell to make an invisibility cloak to hide from you, which I just took off. And as for the green gate, I think I fell out of that quite well, if I do say so myself."   
  
"That wasn't what I meant. Where'd you and that weird gate thing come from in the first place?"   
  
"O, that. Well, I have no idea where the gate originated, but I come from a planet I like to call Earth."   
  
"How many people live on your planet?"   
  
"Aside from myself? None."   
  
"None? You mean to say you're the only living being on your planet?"   
  
"No, that's what you said. There are tonnes of other creatures living on my planet. There's just no other human beings, that's all."   
  
"Wait a minute." broke in a short guy. "When we first met you, you didn't speak Japanese. How come you're speaking it now?"   
  
"For the same reason you're now speaking English. I cast a universal language translator spell a minute or so before I removed my cloak. I figured, that way we could talk easier."   
  
"You can do that? Wow! What else can you do?"   
  
"Cody! Can't you see she's lying?! To cast spells, she'd have to be magical, and everyone knows that magic doesn't exist!" exploded the goggled guy.   
  
"But Davis, how else are you going to explain what's going on here? First she pushes us back with her voice, then she disappears, and reappears, out of nowhere, and she's human; so she can't be a digimon."   
  
"She has wings. She has to be a digimon. No human has ever had wings."   
  
While Davis and Cody fell to arguing, I wandered over to the others and introduced myself. The ten others were extremely open minded, and listened, quite willingly, as I explained everything. Later, long after I had finished my explaining, Cody and Davis finally stopped arguing, and came over, pairing off with their digimon. Cody was paired up with an armadillo, appropriately enough named Armadillomon. Davis was paired with an energetic, fun loving little blue guy called Veemon. I started quick talking, first to calm down Cody and Davis, then to explain exactly what I was.   
  
"Hey Kay, why don't you come check out our world? It sounds like the time between your world and the digital world are different," said Yolei, a tall girl paired with a bird called Hawkmon. "If it's anything like the digiworld used to be, then one day here would be equal to one minute in your world. And since the digiworld and our world are on the same time scale, you could come visit, see what our world's like."   
  
"Ya, sure, what the heck. I got nothing to loose, and it would be kinda neat seeing what a world looks like when it's been taken over by people."   
  
So we flew off, those who could changing to winged digimon, just so they could carry their friends and partners who couldn't. We flew for about three hours, and then landed in front of a TV that was just parked in the ground. Holding out some kind of device, Yolei caused the screen to become a bright, glowing white gate, which sucked us all out of the digiworld, and into their world. We landed in front of a computer screen in a computer room in a class of some kind or another. We were getting ready to leave, when Kari (paired with a cat named Gatomon) gasped in horror and pointed at me. I checked quickly, making sure I was all right, and then I noticed something odd. While the twelve of them looked as real as my world or I did normally, I looked like a computer graphic that had just walked off a graphics program.   
  
"Um, Kay, do you always look like this?" asked a nervous Cody.   
  
"No. I... I don't get it. You lot look perfectly normal. It's like the digital world is a medium of some kind; like it was unable to process me, my data, completely." I started carrying on.   
  
"Calm down people. There's no point in getting worked up" said T.K. (a guy paired with Pattamon). "Kay, search around, you've gotta have some kind of illusion spell. Worst comes to worst, you still have your invisible cloak."   
  
"Of course!" I exclaimed after a moments thought. "My old rose spell. It casts an illusion that makes any species who sees me think I'm one of their species."   
  
I quickly cast that (after zapping in a rose to use), and let out a huge sigh of relief as it took affect. I checked in both the humans and the digimons minds, and saw a human and a champion digimon, respectively. Safe and satisfied, we trooped out of the computer room, and out onto the street. Grabbing my arm, Yolei immediately started pulling me along with her, intent on showing me the town.   
  
And so started what would be the pattern for the next three-odd years. There were also dull times, as I often wasn't allowed to be a guest in any of their classes (teachers orders). When that happened, I'd usually don my invisibility cloak and fly around, either looking at Japan, or, for longer periods, looking at their world. Along the way, there were problems that arose in the digiworld that the digi-destined (the six kids) had to deal with. I helped where I could, scaring almost every digimon who saw me change my shape or cast a spell. They could tell that I was a human (the rose spell didn't work in the digiworld), yet I was acting almost exactly like a digimon.   
  
And so life went on, until the last hour that we had calculated, when we left their world, and entered the digiworld, for what was likely to be my last time. We waited (everyone optimistically saying goodbye to me), and, when the time came, kept a sharp eye open on the sky. Then, at 3 years, 344 days, 6 hours, 33 minutes, and 30 seconds after I first arrived, the green gate opened up in the sky. Saying a last goodbye, I thrust my way up into the air, and into the gate. Moments later, I found myself startling a huge flock of birds as I shot out the gate, blasting upwards into the sky. Checking that I had made it home, I turned east, heading back to my forest base to check the time. Turned out, I had been gone only one day.   
  
For the next five years, I spent my time flying around my planet, concentrating my energy on cleaning the remains of the humans from long ago. Most of the junk was unrenewable, so I simply tele-ported it into a black hole on the other side of the universe. There was a little bit of stuff that could be re-used, so I gave that to my 'army' of large birds to distribute.   
  
Then one day, as I was relaxing on a rare day off, I noticed that old green gate open up in the water, at the same spot as it had been over five years ago. Musing silently to myself, I wandered over to the side of the pool and stared lazily in at the gate. I noticed the gate stirring chaotically, and, with out warning, something (quite a few, in fact) burst out of the gate, thundering into the air. Startled out of my sun-induced sloth, I quickly brought all of my defence spells to the ready, and hurtled into the air, ready to fight. There were three digimon, two of which looked vaguely familiar. Changing myself to their size (much bigger than I normally was), I armed myself and stood facing them.   
  
"Who are you, and what do you want here?" I thundered.   
  
"Relax Kay, It's only us."   
  
I could hear the voices of Exveemon and Stingmon (the champion forms of Veemon and Wormmon), but I couldn't see them anywhere. Then the three digimon landed, and the six digi-destined emerged from a bubble on the back of the digimon who first spoke.   
  
"It's all right Kay. These are our digimon. They're just DNA digivolved, that's all" Kari called out.   
  
Somewhat sheepish, I shrunk back down to my usual size. At the same time, the digi-destined moved to stand beside one of the three digimon. Davis and Ken stood beside one called Imperialdramon (Exveemon and Stingmon), Yolei and Kari beside Sylphimon (Aquilamon and Gatomon), T.K. and Cody beside Shakuamon (Angemon and Armadillomon). That done, the three DNA-mon (as I called them) devolved to their baby, or toddler, forms (the forms below the rookie level).   
  
Apologizing profusely, I led them up the bank and conjured up a mess of food. While the twelve of them were stuffing their faces, I headed over to the meadow I was camped in to set up six double cots (I don't believe in regular beds when camping). The digimon fell asleep quickly, so we put them to bed, and headed back to the bank to talk. While we were talking, I found out that the reason they had been able to come visit me was because the time between my world and the digiworld (and their world) had lined up shortly after I left, so now the three worlds were on equal time.   
  
They were finally done talking around six thirty in the evening, just in time for dinner. I was just about to conjure up our food when the rookie digimon came bounding over, looking extremely hungry (though they didn't say anything). Grinning, I tripled the amount of food I had originally been about to zap in. We quickly settled down and dug in, plates disappearing once they were emptied.   
  
After a hearty breakfast the next morning, I grew about twenty sizes bigger, and carried all twelve off-worlders on my back, to show them my world. It took us a couple of days, as they wanted to stop and check out different things as we passed them. When we finally got back to the campsite (gate site), we took about four days to lie around doing absolutely nothing. We swam, climbed, hiked, or simply lazed in the sun and baked. I found that my atmosphere web filtered the light such that it made it perfect for tanning in. I had never bothered tanning before, since I was always outside, no matter what the current weather was (also, I was already brown; they were the ones who wanted, and needed, the sun).   
  
After we had gotten tired of resting, I took the group over to one of the major human building sites on an island chain off the eastern coast. We landed on the outskirts of the town and walked in, looking around. As we went, I noticed the digi-destined getting more and more nervous and upset looking. We finally stopped in a square in the middle of the town, both to rest, and to find out what was bothering the kids.   
  
"Not meaning to pry or anything, but what's eating you guys? Ever since we landed, you've been acting all squirrelly and weird." I commented.   
  
"Ya. You guys are acting like you're all surrounded by ghosts." put in Veemon.   
  
"It's just... It's just that these old ruins look exactly like Heighten View Terrace." Ken replied quietly. "And we've all lived there at one time, not to mention been there hundreds of times after we got our digimon."   
  
"Okay. I guess then that you wouldn't be too crazy about helping me take down the entire city, would you?"   
  
"Wait a minute." Kari broke in quickly. "Are you saying that you fly around this planet dismantling all of the old human towns and cities? Don't you save any of them, anywhere at all?"   
  
"Yes, I do dismantle all human habitations, and no, I don't save anything. If it's renewable, I send it off to be reused. If it's not, I teleport it into a black hole on the far side of the universe."   
  
"How many cities have you torn down?" T.K. asked.   
  
"I don't know how many cities exactly. But I've completely taken out all of North and South America, Australia, New Zealand, Oceania, the two Poles, and Western Europe."   
  
Everyone stared at me for a minute in sheer awe, or fright, I'm not sure which. Sensing that they needed some time to come to grips with the deserted city, I headed into the air, planning where I (or we) would begin deconstruction. I was surveying an area with apartment buildings when the six digimon came up, looking slightly nervous and very worried. They wanted me to talk with the kids, to agree to leave the islands of Japan and all of the towns and cities on it alone and intact.   
  
Curious, I followed the digimon back to the digi-destined. We talked for some time, and finally came to a compromise. I would be aloud to clear all the man-made materials and buildings, but would have to create a portal over the entire island chain, so they wouldn't have to come through the digiworld to come visit. After we cleaned out the islands, I cast the portal spell over the islands, and the group of twelve went through to home. Once they were gone, I cast a spell over top of the portal, hiding all the human sights, sounds, and smells from my world. 


End file.
